If You Want It to Or Not Kakasasu
by Caroline L Kun
Summary: [KakaSasu manly, and Sakunaru. you can see it] This is for my friends birth day, I'm submitting it early.It's finished and everthing.


Kakashi didn't lie if he could help it, he wouldn't really call when he made a tale up to his team, lying. He looked at the envelope that was lying on his oak table; it was just a plane manila envelope, with a wax stamp on the back that looked like a fan, the uchiha clan mark.

Kakashi just sat there, picking at the way, it chipping away bit, by bit, as the minutes passed by.

Kakashi gave a small sigh 'should I open it..?' he wondered, picking the letter up, and looking at it, 'What would he want to say to me. After so long..?'

Kakashi pulled the wax sealing off, looking inside, there was just a small piece of white paper, inside of it, he pulled it out, looking at it, there were only number of small kanji on the paper say , 'Meet me at the residents of the uchiha clan tonight.'

Sasuke.

Kakashi stared, that's all it said, he flipped it over, nothing on the back. he stared at the small uchiha clan mark that sasuke had drawn beside his name, what was he up to, kakashi wondered, he stood up walking over an opening the fridge, he pulled his milk out looking at it, "Expired.."

kakashi stopped at the market, he had just gone for more milk, but, he decided to get some other stuff too, he was looking at the milk, wondering if he should get the same kind he always did.

Kakashi glared slightly, knowing someone was behind him, he stared back, just as Sasuke reached over his shoulder, picking the usual milk he got up, and setting in has basket, "Did you get my letter?"

Kakashi heaved a sigh, "Yes, Sasuke," he said, turning around to face the younger boy, "An I'm not going to be there tonight"

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Then come tomorrow." Kakashi shook his head, "No, I mean I'm not going to come at all." Sasuke just stared, "What do you mean?" he demanded, grabbing kakashis' wrist as he started to walk off, "I mean I can't do this, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed, "I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke gave kakashi a small weak smile, "You aren't, really. I Lo-" Kakashis' hand shut over Sasukes' mouth, Don't Sasuke," Sasuke sighed. Shoving the paler mans hand off, "Kakashi! I've told you time, and time again, I Love you!"

Kakashi gave a small weak smile to the raven, "Sasuke,..I don't want to hear it, okay? It's, just." he said, from the look on Sasukes' face, kakashi knew he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, with out giving a few answers, at least, "I love you, too. It's just! "He said, cutting across, he knew what sasuke had just opened his mouth to say, "I don't want to end up hurting you, in any way, okay? You've been through enough; I don't want to put you through anything else of losing a person you believe is dear to you!" Kakashi shook his head sighing.

Sasuke, he just smiled the first time I told him that, this was the second time, he didn't smile, he didn't do anything, besides sigh, and let go of my wrist, and leave the store.

I hope some day, I'll be able, to make it up to him.

Kakashi had thought that maybe Sasuke would be trying to get him to come over again, after night had passed, and they both got some rest, but, Sasuke hadn't come to wake the older man, early in the morning. Like he usually did.

He was a bit worried when it turned three PM; Kakashi left his old house, looking around the city of konoha for Sasuke.

He found him sitting up in a tree, asleep or day dreaming, kakashi couldn't tell, anyway.

"Shadow moon? " Kakashi said, in a sing song ish voice, "Why don't you come down from up there?"

Sasuke shook his head, frowning slightly, "No, I might just end up hurting you..." Kakashi heaved a sigh, flopping his arms to his sides slightly; you're still up set about that?" Kakashi asked, rising his eye brow, as the younger boy, dropped his upper half out of the tree, "Why shouldn't I be? You knew that you're the only person I felt that way about, and, you go and cast it aside, As if I didn't mean it! As if I was trying to trick you, for some crude joke, and you saw through it, so you broke ties with me? It that what you thought?" Sasuke demanded falling out of the tree the rest of the way , he landed smoothly on the ground in front of kakashi, standing up quickly, an glaring at the purple haired man in front of him, "Y-you don't care about anyone but yourself, do you! When someone says, 'I love you' Do you think they don't mean it! In this village, the people, they just don't say, 'I love you.' if they don't mean it! Why would they waste there time with someone they don't even care about? When they might just die a day later? Missions, there dangerous, B-but,..If you have someone to love, someone you know, for a fact, loves you, and cares about you, you'll try your dame nest to get back as safe as possible! When you finally find that right person... and they don't want to be around you,...it hurts, really! And,. In anyway, that you think you would hurt me is a lie. I...I know you; you don't hurt me with your words, ever. The only time you had up set me was. This time, and the time you told me to forget about,. Killing my Nissan..." Sasuke stared at the ground, blinking a few times, this was up setting him, and more then it should be.

Kakashi sighed, putting his arms around the raven haired boy, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I thought it was better! That I'd be doing this for the good of you."

Sasuke shook his head, his dark hands, covering his face; He didn't know what was going on in his body. He didn't understand this, hot tears..They were spilling over his tightly shut eyelids, it was so hard..

Everything was so hard, anymore. Life had become more frustrating, more annoying.

It was harder to hold in the tears, they had been held in so long, it..Was inedible, that he'd break down soon.

Ever sense that time with Haku, Sasuke had more of an urge to just sit down on his bed an cry for hours; it had been so scary, being so close to death. Knowing, he'd never would be able to kill Itachi, Never able to fur fill his dream, just because of an old man,..That day, it hadn't really been for the old man, Sasuke , at the time, all he had been thinking about was to kill the boy, an save his team mates, To Save Naruto and Sakura.

They never knew that, they..Didn't know he wanted to help them, to save them even.

"Kakashi..?" Sasuke opened his eyes, looking around, it was dark in the room, he didn't know where he was, or when he had gotten there.

Sasuke just lied there, staring at the wall, he could tell someone was looking at him, he moved his arms underneath the blanket, Where was Kusanagi? 'Shit,..' Was all he had to think, Sasuke slowly sat up, just as the light flickered on, "Sasuke Kun..." It was a girls voice, familiar, Sakura.

"What is it this time, Did Tsuande send you?" Sasuke demanded, glowering slightly at the pink haired girl. Truly though, he was happy to see her, it had been such a long time sense he last had. The last time they had see echother, Tsuande had sent her to tell him to do a mission with the ANBU. They thought he might run off or something, he just supposed it was to make sure he didn't.

Sakura shook her head, "No, Sasuke Kun.." Sakura gave him a sweet smile, before sitting down on the bed by his feet, "Kakashi,..Sensei, Ask for me to come down here,..To talk to you. Kakashi Sensei, he didn't know what t-to say to you, when you started to.."

Sasuke shook his head, "Sakura,..Listen, I don't know what happened, just please, let's not talk about that."

Sakura sighed, looking away from the raven haired boy, "kakashi Sensei,..He told me,..That you l-loved him..He doesn't know what to say.." She said, chipping a bit of the green finger nail polish off. "You know,..You never loved anyone..Expact your family, right..?"

Sasuke looked down; it hurt to hear someone talking of his family, 'Yes,..I loved them, only them, I..Hated everyone else around me, but,..Then kakashi sensei came along, I didn't relies then, what the feeling was,..But, it was love.. I..It hurts..To have the only one you open up to to shoot you down, with out returning the love..You try so hard to show them..' Sasuke stared at the white sheets, shurikens designs were on it. He said nothing, besides, "Is,..That how you felt, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, She understood what Sasuke was thinking, She,..Could see the pain in his eyes, the same pain she had had when she was twelve, and loved him.

Sasuke sighed, a brad smile covering his slender mouth, blood it covered half of his face, 'Ahahahah...What have I done..? H-have I done..What they thought I would if I got loose..?' Those at the time were Sasukes' only thoughts, Blood...it was all over Sasuke, the floor, his sword, Kusanagi..That's right; he had found it in the closet, put away.

His hands, they were slippery with the blood,..Sasuke collapsed down on his knees, "This..Smell..." he said, falling against the floor, 'That...smell..It smells so familer..I swear,..I smelled it when I...was younger..' He thought, his eye lids getting heavy, He didn't remember what had happened, it had all gone by so quickly, All he remember was using Chidori Nagashi, and 'that' Ninjustsu.

Sasuke tried to keep his eyes open; he could see something laying to his left, if only he would move his head, just a little..

Sasuke felt the cold stone floor on the other part of his face, it had been warm with blood, but, the damp stone was making it cold, even numb, maybe. What had been laying to his left were a mask, broken in half, and a body laying a few feet away, it..Looked as if it had been slaughtered, had he done it?

The blood, it seemed to be proof that he did do it...right?

Sasuke shut his eyes, passing out.

"It seemed he had used up to much chakara.."

'..Sakura..?' Sasuke thought, trying to move his arm, it didn't move, was somthing..Holding it down, is what it felt like.What was going on? That's all he wondered, was that Sakuras' voice, or someone else?..

"He'll wake up, soon. Probably."

'It was her..' Sasuke, he knew that for sure. He opened his eyes, shifting them around, he was in a white room, and He knew this room well, the hospital. Why was he in the hospital? He could see Sakura standing by the window, his hands to his chest, tears ran down her face, Who..Was she talking to?

The window was open; it seemed like, who ever she was talking to had to be outside of that window.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to wear his arms' laid; he had arm braces on, to keep him from leaving the bed. Sasuke gave a hollow laugh, like arm braces could keep him there, He saw Sakura flinch looking back at him, "S-sasuke Kun! " she cried, tears streaming down her pretty face, her dark green eyes shinning from the tears, "S-sasuke Kun,..How could you!" she demanded stomping over to the bed, her hands slamming down agains the bedding under him. He heard the frame of the bed crack, "Sakura..." Was all he could say, he didn't know what was going on, he didn't even remember doing anything.

Sakura shook her head, "Don't,..Sasuke Kun...Just don't! Please...tell me why you did it! Did you t-think it was fun..? To finally get what you wanted! To kill innocent people..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, he could hear the rain out side, beating down against the room, it had been a while sense it rained, the ground had been becoming harder, and harder, when you feel against it while training, it hurt more then usual.

"Sasuke,..Answer hears..."

It was differnt this time, a boy's voice, Naruto. Sasuke stayed silent.

"SasukeTEME!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the boy by his shirt, trying to yank him up, "Say something! A-anything Teme!" Naruto slammed his hands down against the other boy's chest, "I-I love Sakura Chan...I-I don't like to see her said, Sasuke Teme!" Sakura stared down, covering her face with her hands, 'Everthing...was it going back to the way it had been!' Naruto thought, tears swelling in his navy eyes, 'I-it can't! I won't let us fall apart again! I wont let you lea-leave us again! Y-'

"YOU HEAR ME S-SASUKE!" His voiced cracking, as he formed the words. Sasuke opened his eyes, hot tears hitting his face from the boy standing over him,

Naruto backed up, his hands slipping off of the white fabric of Sauskes' shirt, Sasuke eyes glowed red, he had activated the sharingen, "I do." Was all he said, before sitting up, ripping the bracings, Sakura stepped back also, "S-sasuke Kun...please, don't try to leave..T-there thinking about putting you under--" Sasuke nodded, "Arrest, for something, I didn't do?" Sakura shook her head, the pink hair swaying, "W-we don't know that you did-didn't do it! Ever ones dead...Everone but...You."

Sasuke stared, "Who else dyed?" he asked, he had stopped reading the girls mind, instead he was concentrating on the person outside of the window, Naruto glared, "Sasuke Teme, you touch Sakura Chan, and you'll lose you're hands!" Naruto growled, striding out of the room.

Sakura just stood there, watching the Raven haired boys' eyes shift around, "I-Itachi of the Akatsuki." Sakura mumbled, seeing Sasukes' eyes quickly go to her, She looked down, not meeting that cold stare, something in his eyes showed emotion when he looked at her, this time.

Sasuke leaned on his hands, covering his face. "W-what happened?" Sakura,..She was telling the truth, when Sasuke looked at her, he saw it in her minds eye, she did not lie to him.

"It seemed...as if he had been killed by Chidori...and only you had that ability out of everyone that went on that mission, Sasuke Kun. Everone...Knows you would kill Itachi if you saw him..."

Sasuke had been put under arrest; the gondiema had decided he needed to stay with someone that could control him; Sakura...Had volunteered for the duty.

"She seemed up to it", those were Tsuande's words, "Sakura's a strong girl, and she can keep him under wraps." She had told this to the other who had volunteered to take in Sasuke, Kakashi seemed not to be suitable in Tsuandes' mind.

Sasuke sat there, listening to the same song over and over again, Sakuras' old radio was playing a song, and it was about a promise or something, the women kept speaking in English ever now and then, a language which he didn't know.

"I love this line, "I promise, I won't lie." Sakura said, setting a tray of tea down on the coffee table, "It's a good song, ne Sasuke Kun?"

Sasuke nodded, taking the cup of tea that she held out to him, "Thank you." Sasuke said, taking a small sip f the tea, before setting the lid back on, to keep it warm. Sakura sat down, "I got a letter." She said, waiting for Sasuke to ask from whom. When Sasuke didn't she continued, "It was from Kakashi Sensei, he said he'd be stopping by today, to talk." she said, flashing a small smile, it fading quickly, when she saw sasuke stand up, and walk around the table, "Were are you going?"

"To my room." Sasuke said, walking over and pushing the guest rooms door open, Sakura had set it up for him to stay in, like something she thought he'd like. He wants inside, shutting the door quietly, turning the lights out, again. Sakura kept coming in and turning them on.

Sasuke sighed, lying down on his bed, it had been a while sense he talked to Kakashi.

He hadn't really wanted to talk to anyone, he had no chosen to talk to Sakura or not, Sense he was staying with her. But, he ignored the others, ether walking off when they came by, or shutting himself up in his room. He thought that kakashi wouldn't want to see him anyway, same for naruto.

Sasuke woke up earlier then he had thought he would that night, something heavy had been pressing down on his chest, it was bothering him, making him not able to sleep.

Sasukes eyes snapped open, his hand reaching for Kusanagi; he noticed when his hand was pulling the sword out of its sheath that his former sensei was leaning against him. "..Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered, letting his hand drop from the handle, his eyes shutting, "You...Understand don't you..? Sasuke." Kakashi said, He was suddenly standing over Sasuke, his hands pressing down on the boy's arms, holing them in place.

'He does love me.'

Sasukes' eyes opened, he was staring up at a plain white ceiling. 'Sakuras' bath room, it's ugly.' Sasuke thought, his dark eyes shifting to the pink toilet, 'it doesn't even match...' Sasuke lifted his arm out of the water staring at the palm of his hand, there was a small drawn heart on it, Kakashi had drawn it there the other day, Sasuke didn't quite understand why, maybe to say, he loved him, or just to play around.

Sasuke's gaze softened as he stared at the heart, now running down his wrist. His eyes closed shutting out the clean bathroom, He'd try to just rest a bit.

Kakashi stared at the pilling pant on the front of the girl's door, Nothing...Nothing was right about this, he knew that sasuke didn't want to see him, the younger man had stated that quite clear the last time they had seen each other, But, Now that kakashi didn't want to be seen by him, he found him self wanting to see and talk to sasuke more and more then he had already.

Maybe because Sasuke had been asking so hard for attention, he seemed so needy, and now that kakashi was sure he wouldn't be hurt anymore by being told to leave, He thought he could see him, Things seemed to be getting,maybe a little more easy to understand.

The faintness of a nock could be heard from the front door to the halls of the house, No one was home to answer to the nock, Sense Sakura had moved from the house she once shared with her family, hardly anyone would spend time in the newly bought house, Sakura was usually out with Naruto or doing things for the hokage.

The dark haired boy that had moved into the house by the demand of the fifth was out with the girl now, They had gone out to the store to buy some food to stock up on, Sakura wasn't used to living for two so they had run low on food pretty quickly,

Kakashi sighed, letting his hand slide down off of the door, some of the paint coming off; He turned jumping over the railing and started to stalk off, looking around.

What should he do if he couldn't talk to his...To Sasuke..? He wondered glaring slightly, he couldn't be...could he? Why would this be happening to him..? What did he do to deserve it..?

Kakashi shook those thoughts from his mind, his hand running through his hair, "I better not have trouble sleeping from this..."

Sasuke sat on Sakuras' homes steps, wishing it would rain or get windy, anything.

It had been very hot for the past few days; the sun would shine down on the people trying to train, making them to hot to train.

He looked up as the sun was blocked from his view, standing quickly, trying to go into Sakuras' home, but feeling strong hands shut on his wrists, pulling him against his chest, sasukes' eyes shut.

He didn't want to see kakashi, let alone talk with him.

Kakashi gave a sigh, embracing Sasuke, tightly. "Sasuke, please..." he said, quietly. Heaving a sigh.

Sasuke shook his head, pushing his hands against kakashis' chest, He hadn't even put enough force into it, It...Had been such a long time sense anyone had ever hugged him, it was...Nice.

Kakashi let go, shaking his head.

Sasuke's mouth twitched slightly, he grabbed kakashis' wrists, this time.

Slamming him up against sakuras' house's outer wall, his finger nails digging into the wall, "No, Kakashi!" he growled, furious blush started to creases his cheeks.

Kakashi just smiled, letting him hold his arms down, he could have easily pulled them away.

Though, he didn't think he should test the boys temper,

He watched Sasukes' cheeks starting to burn with frustrated blush.

Sasuke glared slightly, slamming his head against kakashis' chest.

"I...I love you." He whispered.

Kakashis' eyes widened, slightly.

He looked down at Sasuke, he had heard that time and time again, from the boy.

It hadn't been the same as last time Sasuke had said it, this had been different, He could tell that Sasuke meant it, he could tell he last times that Sasuke had said it; he had been confused, not sure if he really had meant it.

He smiled pulling his hands away, lacing on on sasukes' shoulder, the other under his chin, he pushed the boys face up, and so he wasn't looking at kakashis' chest, anymore.

He squeezed Sasukes' shoulder, kissing him on his pink cheek, "I love you, Sasuke." He wisped, watching as sasuke broke into a smile himself, he could tell...this time, sasuke knew that he ment it, and he was no longer confused.

ino chans cell number

303-217 6311

http/forums. life comes to an end if you want it to or not.

words taken from DatMing

http/ 


End file.
